Generally, when a golfer putts a ball, it initially skids along the ground before it begins to roll in a forward direction. Minimizing the amount of skid increases the golfer's control of the ball. The quicker the ball achieves true forward roll or rotation (the moment that the ball achieves forward or over spin without skidding or retaining backspin), the more control the golfer has over the distance and the path the golf ball travels along the green surface.
When a golf ball is struck by a putter head at a bottom of the golfer's swing, generally the static loft of the putter face lifts the ball out of a small depression in the green surface caused by the ball, and the ball reaches a forward roll quickly along the green surface. However, golfers typically are not consistent in their swing, which generally reduces the control the golfer has over the distance and the path the golf ball travels along the green surface. For example, if a golf ball is struck by a putter during an upward motion of the putter head, the putter head typically launches the ball off the ground, and the ball bounces and/or skids when it hits the green surface, thereby reducing a golfer's control over the distance and the path of the putt. Alternatively, if a golf ball is struck by a putter during a downward motion of the putter head, the putter head typically drives the ball into the ground, causing the ball to bounce and/or skid, thereby reducing a golfer's control over the distance and the path of the putt. For at least these reasons, it is difficult to fit a particular golfer with a putter.